


I Hear Your Heartbeat

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles becomes fascinated with the new bouncer at the Jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and will also likely get more explicit later on. If that sounds good to you, read on.

“Come on dude, that’s like the third person you just let in! Cut me a break here!” Stiles shouted, finally reaching the limit of his patience.

He had been waiting for over an hour to get into the Jungle. He had never had to wait when Tony was bouncing, but this new guy was just a bitter asshole who was letting literally everyone but Stiles into the club. Said bouncer turned around to give him a long, slow look up and down. 

“Are you even eighteen yet?” he asked skeptically. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and gestured at himself. 

“I’m fucking 22 years old. I come here all the time, dude. I just left my id in my other jeans! Can I please just go in?” he tried. 

The man stared at him impassively and shrugged, but otherwise ignored him. Stiles huffed and stared down at his phone, waiting for Scott to get back to him. 

“Stiles?” a familiar voice said. 

Stiles felt the tension leave his body as James approached the entrance, probably coming to work a shift at the bar. 

“What’s up? Why are you out here?” he asked. 

“I forgot my id at home,” Stiles replied, eyeing the bouncer whose expression remained impassable. 

“Hale, this guy’s a regular, he’s cool,” James said. 

The bouncer, Hale, shrugged and stepped aside so that the two of them could walk in. Stiles didn’t miss the look of disdain thrown his way as he went into the club. 

“What happened to Tony?” Stiles asked.

James shrugged as he stepped behind the bar and poured a rum and coke, placing it on the counter in front of Stiles. 

“He had family stuff, had to head back to New York. Derek’s new but he’s a pretty good guy as far as I can tell,” he said. 

Stiles hummed noncommittally. James was usually a good reader of people but as far as Stiles could tell Derek Hale was just a grade A asshole. The man couldn’t even be bothered to be polite with him which even if he was some teenie bopper trying to get into the club was the least he could’ve done. 

Stiles waved his thanks to James and wandered onto the dance floor. Work had been long today. He’d had to deal with asshole customers practically from the moment the bank had opened until he finally got off at 5pm. He was tired, but the sound of the music and the feel of the bass running through his very bones demanded he move and dance through the throng of sweaty men and few women. 

He lost track of how much time had passed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Stiles danced his way to the edge of the crowd then walked into one of the dark corners of the club, thankfully empty at this time of night, and pulled out his phone. 

From Scottypants:

_Hey. Found your id, do you still need me to drop it off?_

Stiles smiled. Scott was supposed to be on a date with Allison and Stiles never took his loyalty for granted. 

_Nah dude James let me in_ , Stiles texted back quickly before shoving his phone back in his pocket. Hopefully he hadn’t totally ruined Scott’s night at this point. 

Stiles headed back into the crowd and bumped into one of the bouncers circling the floor. 

“Oh, sorry du…ah fuck,” Stiles said as he realized who he ran into. 

The new bouncer stood scowling down at him, their bodies inches away. 

“Watch it,” he said. 

Which, ok, Stiles had dealt with shitty attitudes all day. He wasn’t about to take it with a smile here. 

“Wow, ok, fuck you! Just because you’re a bouncer doesn’t mean you need to be a douche. Quit being a stereotype,” he spat before moving towards the crowd again. 

A strong hand on his arm stopped him and before he realized what was happening he was being dragged back to the corner and slammed into the wall. 

“Listen you little shit,” Derek said right in his face, pinning his arm above his head, “this is my first day and I’ve had to deal with a lot of little shitheads already, so excuse me if I didn’t just let you in because I was magically supposed to know you.”

Stiles shrank against the wall, his dick betraying him and finding this position and the proximity to the seriously built bouncer arousing. 

“Alright, ok, I’ll give you that. I’ve just had a really shitty day and I guess I was kind of taking it out on you?” Stiles admitted hesitantly. 

Derek blinked a few times like he wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction. Then he seemed to realize how close they were because he stepped back and cleared his throat, his face flushing slightly. 

“Well, ok then,” he said awkwardly before walking away. 

Stiles watched him go and only just realized how nice his ass was in those jeans. Huh. He was going to have to investigate further. 

*** 

“Sooooo Derek Hale…” Stiles said as he downed his third rum and coke at the bar. 

James raised his eyebrow at him as he filled an order for a sex on the beach. 

“Yes, Derek Hale” he mimicked. 

“Oh come on, you know what I mean. Who is he? Where does he come from? What’s his sign?” Stiles said. 

James shook his head. 

“He’s a good guy, but really that’s all I know. You’ll have to ask Ginger if you want to know more. You know her interviews are brutal,” he said. 

Stiles licked his lips and tried to remember what the drag queen had said she was planning on doing on Friday night. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up to go find her. 

“Check backstage first,” James said before rushing to fill orders. 

Stiles nodded to his back and headed to the stage. 

*** 

“You want to know about Mr. Hale?” Ginger asked as she directed men back and forth moving chairs and props. 

“Yes please!” Stiles said cheerfully. 

Ginger scrutinized him for a long moment, making Stiles bounce on his feet self-consciously. After a long moment she nodded. 

“No! Keep the chairs on the left! The left! You seem genuine,” she said, directing the men then focusing on Stiles, “but I know my employees, and Derek likes to keep his private life private. If you want to know about him, ask him yourself.”

Stiles pouted.

“Oh come on, can you at least tell me if he’s gay? And single?” Stiles prodded. 

Ginger flipped her curly red hair and laughed. 

“Yes he’s single. But that’s it. That’s all you get. Now go! Go! I have things to do!” she said shooing Stiles off the stage. 

***

The next night Stiles found himself back in front of the Jungle. 

“Do you wanna see my id? I have it with me this time,” Stiles said as Derek waved in a group of half-drunk middle-aged men. 

Derek rolled his eyes and waved him in but Stiles ignored him, sitting on the stool Derek was standing next to. Derek eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say anything. 

“So no one is telling me anything about you. It’s very frustrating,” Stiles said. 

Derek raised his eyebrow and that should not be as attractive as it was.

“You’re asking about me?” he asked. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I’m a nosey little shit. Or so I’ve been told,” he said smiling, “So what’s your story? Why are you working here?”

Derek shrugged as he waved another group of people into the club. 

“It’s a job,” he said. 

Stiles waited for more until it was clear that was all the man was going to say. 

“That’s it? Ok, I’ll tell you about myself. I work at Beacon Hills Bank because I was too lazy to go to graduate school and there’s not much you can do with a degree in psychology nowadays. I love it, I hate it. It’s got its ups and downs. I live with my best friend, my dad’s the sheriff, and I’m a Taurus,” he said cheerfully. 

Derek looked confused and overwhelmed so Stiles took pity on him and patted his—impressive—biceps. 

“This is my roundabout way of hitting on you, big guy,” he said. 

Derek raised his eyebrow again and looked him up and down. 

“I get off in three hours,” he said gruffly and Stiles beamed at him. 

“I’ll be waiting,” he said, hopping off the stool and heading into the club. 

*** 

Stiles lost track of time somewhere between bumping into the girls and downing three jaeger bombs and losing his shirt on the dance floor. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back but none of the guys he bumped into seemed to mind. 

He swayed and twirled away from the random guys grinding up against him until he slammed into a solid wall of muscle. 

“Whoa, sorry…oh hey! Are you off already?” Stiles asked, tilting drunkenly to the side and only noticing when Derek held him upright with a firm grip on his upper arm. 

“Are you doing ok?” Derek asked, smirking slightly and wow did little Stiles like that look. 

“Oooh yeah. I’m fantastic. Let’s go eat,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him toward the exit. 

Stepping out into the alley way was like hitting a wall of quiet. The deafening bass melted away and Stiles felt a little deaf and disoriented. 

“It’s three in the morning,” Derek said. 

Stiles twirled around and blinked at the bouncer decked out in dark-wash jeans that hugged his hips just right and a black well-worn Henley. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, trying to remember if it was him or Derek who made plans. 

“You want to get food at three in the morning?” Derek clarified. 

Stiles smiled and tugged Derek along behind him as he pulled out his phone to call a cab. 

“There’s a 24 hour diner that makes the best French Toast like five minutes away,” Stiles said, staring at his contact list and trying to make the letters stop blurring. 

Derek pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and shook them to get Stiles’s attention. 

“You can tell me how to get there; I’ll drive,” he said. 

Stiles smiled and pocketed his phone, following Derek back into the alley and out the other side to a small employee-only parking lot. 

“That’s your car? Damn,” Stiles marveled as Derek stopped in front of a sleek black Camaro. 

Derek shrugged. 

“It gets me around,” he said mildly. 

Stiles eyed him as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Real leather? Oh come on, admit that you love this car. It’s spotless dude,” Stiles said laughing as he struggled to pull the seatbelt across his body. 

Derek shook his head and reached across Stiles to pull the seatbelt into place. Stiles felt himself flush as Derek got so close that he could literally feel the body heat rolling off of him. 

“So how did you manage to get this drunk in a few hours?” Derek asked but his tone sounded more playful than judging. 

Stiles grinned and patted Derek’s meaty arm because it was right there. 

“You haven’t partied until you’ve partied with Miss Snapp and her girls,” Stiles said like he was imparting some great wisdom. 

Derek snorted as he turned the keys and the car came alive beneath them. 

“I did learn that actually,” he said, smiling. 

Stiles practically melted because Derek Hale should smile _all the time_. It was like angels singing or really good porn and Stiles wished he could take a picture without looking like a psycho. 

It took them twenty minutes to get to the diner because Stiles accidentally sent them in the opposite direction at first.

“It could happen to anyone, ok? The roads look different at night,” Stiles said defensively as they stepped into the brightly lit, practically empty diner. 

“Hey hon, fancy seeing you here at this time of the night,” crowed a large woman with thick black hair pulled back into a loose bun held into place with numerous pens and pencils. 

“Hey Betty! I’m always here late on the weekends, why are you working the late shift?” he asked.

He usually saw the woman during the lunch rush when he came in with his dad on Wednesday afternoons. They always tipped her generously and she always cut them extra-large slices of pie. 

“Jackie’s getting braces. You know how it goes. Come on, let me get you kids settled in,” Betty said cheerfully, leading them to a booth hidden away in the back of the diner. 

She winked at them as she set down two menus and walked away. 

Derek picked up his menu but eyed Stiles over the top. 

“Do you just know everyone in Beacon Hills?” he asked. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I grew up here and I’m the sheriff’s kid. It’s not really a big town,” Stiles said, smiling as Betty returned with two cups of water. 

“Y’all ready to order?” Betty asked, pulling one of the pencils out of her hair and touching it to a small pad of paper. 

“I want an order of French Toast with powdered sugar and syrup. Do you know what you want?” Stiles asked. 

Derek folded the menu and smiled up at Betty. 

“I think I’m going to have the same,” he said. 

Betty smiled and left the two of them alone. Stiles wondered if she put them in such a private section on purpose. 

“Soooo what brings you to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked.

“I’m moving back in with my sister. My family used to live here,” Derek replied simply. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out if he’d ever seen Derek before. 

“Oh! Derek Hale! As in the Hale family right? Didn’t they…uh,” Stiles stumbled as he realized he was about to ask if Derek’s entire family died in a fire over ten years ago which just seemed rude. 

“Yeah,” Derek said somewhat stiffly. 

“Uh, where are you and your sister staying?” Stiles tried to redirect the conversation. 

Derek frowned slightly and shrugged. 

“We rebuilt the old house. She’s living there with her wife and son and I’ve been staying with them for the time being,” he said. 

“Huh,” Stiles said. 

Betty reappeared with two plates and more water. Stiles smiled at her.

“You’re the best,” he said. 

Betty laughed and pat him on the shoulder. 

“You two enjoy, now,” she said before breezing away. 

“These are literally the best,” Stiles said as he devoured his meal. 

Derek ate much more sedately but he seemed to agree with Stiles. They polished off their plates and when Betty came back, Stiles picked up the check. 

“I got this, dude,” Stiles said when Derek tried to argue with him, “You can always pay me back with a blow job in that fancy car of yours.”

Derek’s eyes flashed yellow and wow, Stiles must be drunker than he thought if he was seeing things. A rumbling sound that seemed almost like a growl rolled off of Derek’s chest. 

“We can do that,” he said with a smirk that went straight to Stiles’s dick.


	2. Chapter 2

“Scoooott, water,” Stiles moaned pitifully from the couch in their tiny living area. 

Scott rolled his eyes but dutifully pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. 

“I take it you overdid it last night?” he asked smirking a little. 

Stiles shook his head but moaned when that just sent throbbing pain through his skull. 

“Ugh I’m never drinking again,” he whined, taking big gulps of the cold water Scott handed to him. 

“So you say every weekend,” Scott said breezily, walking towards his bedroom. 

“Oh Scott! I went out with that bouncer I told you about!” Stiles called, suddenly remembering why he was out so late the night before. 

“Yeah? You didn’t scare him away?” Scott called from the other room. 

“No! Dude he’s…” Stiles paused. He wanted to say that he was part of the Hale family but for some reason it felt like he was sharing something very personal. “He’s built like a brick house dude, I took a picture when he wasn’t looking!”

Scott laughed as he reappeared with a thick textbook and index cards. 

“Is he wearing clothing?” Scott asked. 

Stiles groaned. 

“That was one time and I was way more drunk than I was last night!” Stiles said defensively. 

Scott just shook his head fondly and grabbed his phone, scrolling through the pictures. 

“Oh wait, I know him. He was a few years older than us, played on the basketball team in high school,” Scott said, “So are you dating him or what now?”

Stiles shrugged. 

“We didn’t make plans but I’m gonna go back to the club tonight and feel it out,” he said. 

“You do that, Stiles,” Scott said skeptically, eyeing his pathetic state. 

“Uh, shut up Scott, I’m not gonna drink anything,” he grunted. 

*** 

Which is how he found himself at the bar doing four shots of tequila instead of five. 

“James, where’s Derek?” Stiles asked loudly over the pounding of the music. 

James gave Stiles a long look. 

“You’re still following him around? I honestly didn’t think he was your type,” he said. 

“What, built and mysterious?” Stiles asked. 

“No, quiet and reserved,” James replied. 

Stiles thought of how Derek had practically wrung the orgasm out of him the night before and decided that he didn’t quite agree with that assessment. 

“Where is he?” he asked again. 

James smiled slightly.

“I hope you know you just lost me twenty dollars. He’s in the back room with Ginger, just let yourself in,” he said. 

Stiles gave James and odd look but didn’t question him in favor of finding Derek. He could hear Ginger giving a pep talk even before he opened the door labeled _employees only_. 

“…and I don’t want any trouble on the dance floor for the ladies who make their way in here. That’s been happening far too often lately and we don’t need that kind of reputation…oh Stiles, take a seat we’re almost done,” Ginger said before returning her attention to her employees. 

Stiles sat on the edge of a table, letting his legs swing restlessly. Most of the bouncers were gathered in the small room and Stiles wondered how they managed to all look so brooding and serious when confronted with Ginger’s energy.

“…and Greg you cover the back entrance, ok? Now Stiles,” Ginger said suddenly swinging her attention on him as the employees all started to filter out of the room, “what can I do you for?” 

“I was looking for Derek,” he said trying and failing to keep his patented goofy smile off his face. 

Ginger’s face lit up. 

“You are, are you? Now, I don’t suppose that this is for business is it? Purely pleasure, I should think,” she said, her eyes practically glowing behind thick mascara. 

“Um, yes?” Stiles tried, thoroughly confused. 

“Well,” Ginger said, clapping her hands together, “That’s lovely then. I’ll have to go tell James. Derek, you have a ten minute break starting now,” she said before breezing out of the room and leaving a very confused Stiles alone with Derek who seemed to be trying to melt into the floor. 

“Am I missing something?” Stiles asked. 

Derek shook his head. 

“I think there’s a bet going about whether or not you’ll maintain interest in…this,” he said gesturing vaguely between the two of them.

Stiles blinked. 

“Are you interested in…this?” Stiles asked hesitantly, mimicking his gesture. 

Derek looked up, mixture of shock and confusion coloring his features. 

“Yeah of course. You’re my…um, I mean…” Derek trailed off, his face flushing. 

Stiles smiled and hopped of the table, closing the distance between the two of them and kneeling down in front of where Derek sat. He rested his hands on his lap and beamed up at him. 

“So ten minutes, huh? That sounds like a challenge if you ask me,” Stiles said slyly. 

Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles took that as agreement. He unbuttoned Derek’s jeans and pulled the zipped down with his teeth. 

*** 

They emerged twenty minutes later, Derek rushing to get back to work. Stiles grabbed his arm before he could run out of the room. 

“Wait, hang on. I was thinking we could do something one day? Like, earlier or something?” Stiles said, slightly out of breath. 

Derek smiled slightly before reaching into Stiles’s pocket and pulling out his cellphone. He fiddled with it for a minute before tossing it back. 

“How about dinner on Tuesday?” he asked. 

Stiles flipped open his phone and smiled down at the new contact. 

“Sounds good to me. Can I text you?” he asked. 

Derek rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not that much older than you,” he quipped before pressing a firm, quick kiss to Stiles lips and rushing back into the club. 

Stiles touched his lips and imagined that they must be red and swollen. James would probably know exactly what he had been up to if he went back to the bar. 

He went back to the bar. 

*** 

“Guess who has a date?” he said cheerfully as he sat down on one of the stools. 

James took one look at him and shook his head. 

“I need to stop betting against Ginger. It’s like throwing money away,” he mumbled to himself. 

“What was the bet?” Stiles asked. 

“She bet that you would keep at Derek Hale after one date and I bet that you wouldn’t. He really doesn’t seem like your type,” James replied. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I think he’s sweet. And he gives good blow jobs so there’s that too. And his body, I mean…”

“Alright, I get it. I get it. Damn, couldn’t have just thrown me a bone here,” James said laughing. 

Stiles smiled and caught sight of a familiar back walking on the edge of the crowd. He smiled to himself. He had a _date_!

*** 

Tuesday night found Stiles waiting nervously for Derek to pick him up.

“Stiles, relax, it’s not even the first time you’re going out with him,” Scott said laughing from the living room couch. 

Stiles paused in his pacing to glare at his friend. 

“Yeah but it’s the first time I’m gonna be sober! Oh my god, I bet he thinks I’m an alcoholic,” Stiles said nervously. 

“He works at a club. I doubt he thinks you’re an alcoholic for drinking at a nightclub,” Scott said, the eyeroll clear in his voice. 

Stiles glared and opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Stiles jumped and flattened his shirt before rushing down to the entrance. 

“Hi, hey, hi, uh, hang on a second,” Stiles said in a rush when he opened the door. 

He ran back to the kitchenette and grabbed his keys and wallet off the counter before rushing back out the door. Derek stood with a bemused smile on his face and Stiles just had to kiss it. Derek immediately deepened the kiss, licking into Stiles’s mouth and sending shivers down his spine. It took a long few minutes for Stiles to remember that he was making out with his date in front of his apartment and he pulled away with a disappointed sigh. 

“So where are we going?” he asked. 

Derek ignored Stiles, walking over to his car parked on the curb and sliding in. 

“You’re not going to tell me?” Stiles asked when he sat himself in the passenger seat. 

“Nope,” Derek said, starting the car up and pulling it onto the road, “I think this is the first time I’m ever seeing you sober,” he commented. 

Stiles felt his face flush. 

“Yeah, well, weekends are kind of my de-stressing period,” he said nervously. 

Derek only smiled at the road and Stiles felt himself relax a bit. He honestly didn’t know why he was so nervous. Hell, he’d had Derek’s dick in his mouth already there really shouldn’t be anything else for him to be stressing over. 

They pulled up at a newly built colonial house and Stiles felt all his nerves have little nervous babies in his stomach. 

“Uh, is this your house?” he asked. 

The epic amount of anxiety must have come through in his voice because Derek patted his hand like he was trying to calm him down. 

“Don’t worry, no one’s home. Isaac has a karate thing and then Lydia and Laura are taking him out for dinner,” Derek said. 

Stiles frowned. 

“You didn’t want to go with them for that?” he asked. 

Derek shrugged. 

“I had better things to do,” he said with a smirk, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. 

Stiles felt the butterflies in his stomach explode into a familiar low-grade arousal that seemed to be Stiles’s base state around Derek. 

Stiles followed Derek into the house, impressed by the sheer level of privacy that the surrounding woods afforded. 

“You know I used to come out here when I was in high school. Do you guys own the preserve too? I think I remember hearing that once when my dad caught me and Scott trespassing,” he said. 

Derek smirked. 

“That’s somehow not surprising. Yeah we own the preserve too. My family always liked having lots of space to roam around. We especially love the woods,” he said. 

“Huh, what are you guys like werewolves or something?” Stiles joked. 

Derek’s eyes flashed yellow and….nope that definitely happened. What?

Derek just laughed it off and waved Stiles past a large living room and into a cozy kitchen. 

“We certainly act like it sometimes,” Derek said before pulling out various pots and pans. 

“Oh, do I get a home-cooked meal?” Stiles asked, waving away the unease that had settled into his stomach. He must have been hallucinating. 

“My uncle taught me how to cook,” Derek said as he continued to pull out ingredients, “You can tell me how I do.”

Stiles was happy to sit at the island and watch Derek throw various ingredients and spices in the pans. He had never understood cooking but he definitely appreciated it when other people did. 

“Can I ask you a weird question?” Stiles said after a long stretch of comfortable silence. 

Derek hummed, half paying attention to Stiles and half focusing on the chicken cooking on the stove. 

“Do your eyes sometimes turn yellow?” Stiles asked. 

Derek spun around and stared at Stiles with wide eyes. Stiles was nervous he was going to think that he was a total psycho and he was practically ready to get up and make a run for the door when a loud slam came from the other room. 

Stiles hopped off his seat and peeked around the wall just as a young boy came storming past and slammed his whole body into Derek’s legs. Derek had to grab the counter to steady himself and he looked down at the little boy in confusion. 

“Isaac? What are you doing home?” he asked. 

The little boy, Isaac, turned his head and studied Stiles for a moment before squeezing between Derek and the counter so that his legs stood between him and Stiles. 

“Isaac! Didn’t mommy say to leave Uncle Derek and his friend in peace?” a woman with thick red curls called as she brushed into the kitchen as well, “Oh hello, I’m Lydia. It’s lovely to meet you,” she said, extending her hand.

Stiles hesitantly shook it before recognition set in. 

“Oh my god, yeah, Lydia Martin! We went to elementary school together!” he said cheerfully. 

He had actually been obsessed with the girl for years before her and her family had ended up moving to New York. So if this was Lydia, then Laura must be the grim looking woman squeezing past her into the kitchen. 

“Isaac, leave your uncle alone, he’s busy,” Laura said sternly. 

Isaac frowned deeply at her then glared at Stiles, but took his mother’s outstretched hand without complaint.

“You must be Stiles,” Laura said, smiling slightly at him, “I’m sorry to interrupt your date but I forgot my checkbook at home and I didn’t want to use my credit card for dinner.”

“Really Laura? Your checkbook?” Derek asked skeptically. 

Stiles was too surprised by the interruption to remember why he should be nervous meeting Derek’s family, so he managed not to embarrass himself when he went to shake Laura’s hand. 

“So you’re Derek’s…” Lydia started to say only to be interrupted by a loud clatter as a serving dish fell onto the floor. 

“Laura! I think your checkbook is upstairs, right?” Derek said quickly, glaring at Lydia. 

Lydia blushed slightly and cleared her throat. 

“Anyway, it was lovely to see you again,” she finished. 

Stiles looked at her and Derek suspiciously but didn’t say anything as she led Isaac and Laura back out of the kitchen. 

Derek looked somewhat shell-shocked and Stiles couldn’t help his laughter. 

“You’re family seems very lively,” he said after he had calmed down. 

Derek grimaced and brought two plates of chicken and rice to the kitchen island. 

“So you told them about me? I hope it was good things,” Stiles said as he dug into the surprisingly delicious food. 

“Well, yeah,” Derek said, his facing reddening. 

Stiles took pity on him. 

“I showed Scott a picture of you that I secretly took sooo…” he said. 

This time it was his turn to blush at Derek’s surprised look. 

“What did he say?” Derek asked. 

Stiles grinned. 

“I think he approved,” he said around a mouthful of rice. 

“Good,” Derek said before digging into his own food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going on vacation for a week so this probably won't be updated for about two weeks but after that it shouldn't be too long between updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
